Nikita Commandos
On Meerkat Manor, Nikita was the long-term dominant of the Commandos. She was introduced in season 2 as the mate to Hannibal and the dominant female of the Commandos. Season 2 Nikita, along with with the rest of the Commandos, raided the Lazuli babysitting burrow in Young Blood. They chase off Marilyn, a Lazuli babysiter, and Nikita killed Bubble, a Lazuli pup. At the end of season 2, in the final episode, Nikita's gang raided an abandoned Whiskers burrow and killed Mozart's litter. They were last seen advancing further into the Whiskers' territory. Season 3 In Season 3, Nikita's gang drove the Whiskers out of their territory. They were absent for the majority of the season, until the episode Heavy the Crown. Nikita's group caught half of the Whiskers invading their territory and chased them away. Nikita was only mentioned late in The Graduate, as she was grooming Hannibal's scarred eye. Season 4 In Season 4, Nikita lost her mate, Hannibal, however, she maintained her status as the dominant female of the Commandos and had the scars to prove her worth. She was seen mating with Seacrest of the Whiskers twice in the episode Rising Star. She got a new mate in The Mark of Zorro when five Whiskers males emigrated into the Commandos. Zorro the oldest of the males became her new mate. She evicted most of the females from her group in Great Expectations, and allowed only one to return. Throughout the series, after Nikita gave birth, the Commando Queen was seen sneaking time with Zorro's brother Miles which Zorro didn't take kindly to. Zorro evicted Miles from the group and earned a radio collar for his efforts. However, Zorro was lost to a bird of prey, so Miles and Baker competed for the position of dominant male. Nikita joined the fight and teamed up with Miles, but eventually lost interest. It was clear that "there would be no happily ever after on the mean side of the Manor." The Actresses of Nikita Nikita was played by two meerkats in Meerkat Manor. In the second and third season, Nikita was played by Rhian, the dominant female of the Vivian. Her mate Jim Bob played one-eyed Hannibal. Rhian was actually Zaphod's and Yossarian's sister and Jim Bob was most likely Axel's uncle. The Vivian was often used to get Commando footage for seasons 2 and 3. Rhian lacked "Nikita's" famous scar and was the real pup-eater. In Season 4 of Meerkat Manor, the character Nikita was played by Zorilla, the dominant female of the real Commandos who beared the distinctive scar over her eye. She was a Gattaca female before she teamed up with her sister and some Young Ones to form the Commandos. Her real mated was Aragorn not "Hannibal". Zorro was played by Zarathustra who became Nikita's new mate and the new dominant male of the Commandos until his death. Links Hannibal Commandos Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Meerkat Manor Meerkats Category:Fictional Meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats